The Sweet Smell of Cherry Blossoms and Amnesia
by Allie Ravenwood
Summary: (AU, i guess?) Hikaru and Haruhi have grown up together, virtually inseparable and totally in love. Now they have scholarships to the infamous Ouran Academy. What will they do when they stumble across the host club ? How will Kouru react when he finds his long lost big brother? (HikaHaru) (HikaruxHaruhi)
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi slowly walked through the blossoming cherry trees, this was her favorite spot, it was after all, the place she met Hikaru.

_ ~cue le flashback~_

_ "Come on, mamma," a five year old Haruhi call out._

_ "I'm coming, dear, I'm coming," Kotoko, Haruhi's mother called back to her as she tried to keep up._

_ It was late fall, the air was cold and crisp. Their breath came as clouds as they huffed to their favorite spot. That's where Kotoko would read to Haruhi under the cherry trees. They had brung two thermoses, one with hot tea and the other with hot chocolate to keep them warm on the chilly day. As they were sitting down on the blanket Kotoko had spread out, a gust of wind came and blown Haruhi's aqua hat off of her small head and blew to a park close by, she ran after it. It blew over to a small orange haired figure huddled against the pole to the swing set._

_ "Hey, are you okay?" Haruhi poked the small boy. When she didn't get a response, she shook him. Not seeing any signs of him waking up, she shrugged her coat off and draped it over the small boy, "Now I'll be right back, don't move, okay?" She told the boy and ran off to her mother._

_ "Haruhi, where did your coat go?" her mother asked as Haruhi took her hand and pulled her forward, "Haruhi, where are we going?"_

_ "Just come on, momma, I think he's hurt," she tugged her mother to the park._

_ "Who's he?" Kotoko asked. Haruhi, convinced her mother was coming too slow, let go of her hand and ran toward the swing set. She dropped to her knees next to the small boy and pulled the coat closer to his shoulders._

_ "See? I told you. I brought my mommy," she whispered to him gently._

_ "Haruhi, wh-" she cut herself off when she saw the boy, huddled over, clad in her daughter's coat, "My goodness!" She knelt by Haruhi and peeled back the covering to see his face. She gasped when she saw his blew lips. "Dear Lord," she mumbled, feeling his forehead with the back of her hand, "He's ice cold," She looked around the park for the boy's parents, but the park was deserted. She stood up and scooped the boy into her arms. "Come on, Haru," she said quietly. Haruhi grabbed her hat and hurried after her mother to where she sat the boy on their blanket under the hibernating cherry trees. Haruhi watched as her mother quickly gathered up their things and wrapped the boy in the blanket and picked him up once more._

_ "Come on baby, we need to get him home,"_

_ "Where does he live, mamma?" Haruhi asked._

_ "I mean we're taking him to our home, dear," she told her daughter, Haruhi's eyes brightened._

_ "Really?" she asked excitedly, her mother nodded, "Then let's hurry home and show him to daddy!"_

_ When we got home, we nursed him back to health, and since we couldn't find his parents, he lived with us from then on. The reason we couldn't find his parents was because the boy woke up with amnesia and couldn't remember anything but his name, it was Hikaru._

* * *

** Soooooo... what did you think? I've been toying with this concept for a while and finally decided to post it.**

**I hoped you guys liked it, there will be more to come, i just wanted to test it out and see how you guys like it.**

**ANYWAYS, (if you've read any of my other storys, you will remember the ever-present 'anyways' from the A/Ns) Review, kay, 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	2. Celebrations and Interruptions

Haruhi neared the meeting place and smiled, Hikaru was sitting under the shade of the tree, his back against the trunk of the tree. His head was leaning back, eyes closed, Haruhi worried he might be asleep. That was until his eyes shot open and he turned his head towards her. A grin stretched across his face.

"About time," he said as she sat beside him.

"Shut up," she leaned against his shoulder, "Vira kept me after my shift; we were really busy today," she told him, "She also told me to tell you 'get well', care to explain?" she eyed him suspiciously. The two worked together at a local restaurant, Haruhi was a waitress while Hikaru was a dishwasher. They didn't make much, but they didn't need much either, after all they still lived with Haruhi's father, Ranka.

"Well, I couldn't prepare this if I was at work, now could I?" Hikaru gestured to the other side of the tree; Haruhi had to lean over him to see it. It was a beautifully prepared picnic, complete with a small bouquet of pink roses. Haruhi gasped at the sight, she quickly regained herself then looked back up at Hikaru, who was grinning at her reaction. Her eyes narrowed as she leaned across him once more to grab a strawberry from a dish. Her eyes flicked from the berry to Hikaru, and back to the berry.

"So Hikaru…" she looked back at him while she took a bite of the berry. He was reaching over to get a small bowl of white grapes; he sat back up and popped one in his mouth.

"Yes, Haruhi?" he smiled at her.

"What's the special occasion and/or what did you do to something of mine?" she snatched a grape out of his hand and popped it into her mouth. He gave her a playful glare then answered her.

"Do I have to have a reason to have a picnic with the woman I love?" he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back against the tree, looking at Haruhi sideways.

"Not usually," she admitted, "but the usual picnics we have are never this…" she looked for the correct word.

"Extravagant?" He gave her a sideways glance then smiled at her.

"Expensive," she corrected him.

"Ah, well that's just it, I didn't spend a dime," he said.

"Then how did-"

"Yohei helped a bit," he closed his eyes once more.

Yohei was one of the cooks they worked with, he was a hopeless romantic. If there was something you wanted to plan, Yohei was your man. Haruhi giggled.

"Ah," She looked at Hikaru, who looked like he was getting a little _too _comfy. "Hey," she poked him in the side, "You can't go to sleep yet, you promised," his arms shot down to protect his ticklish sides.

"When did I promise?" He raised his eyebrows.

"This morning when you told me to meet you," she said simply.

"What _exactly_ did I say?"

"You said 'Meet me after work,' I said no because I wanted to go home and read, you said _and I quote, 'bring the book and I'll read it to you.' _ Then I made you promise," she took a book out of her bag and handed it to him. He groaned as he took it.

"Fine," he sighed and looked at the book spine, "Poetry? Are you sure you're feeling okay?" he laughed.

"Shut up, Megumi is forcing me to read it."

"Yeah, sure she is," he chuckled. Haruhi lay down on their small blanket, using Hikaru's legs for a pillow. She stared up at the sky in between the branches and waited for Hikaru to start reading. Hikaru opened the book and a white envelope dropped out from in between the pages, he picked it up and opened it. Hearing the papers rustle, Haruhi's eyes flicked to Hikaru, whose eyes were scanning the letter she had gotten recently. She sat up.

"Hey!" she snatched the letter from his hand, "Don't read my mail!" he smiled at her.

"Your scholarship got accepted," he smiled at her, nodding his head in approval. Hikaru and Haruhi both applied for scholarship to Ouran Academy. And school started the next week.

"I… I wasn't going to tell you until you got your letter," She told him, he in turn chuckled.

"Well," he pulled something out of his back pocket and held it up, "I got mine two weeks ago," he handed her the folded envelope. She took it and slowly took out the letter, she read it and a hand covered her smiling lips, her eyes glittering in excitement.

"We're going to the same school!" she squeaked.

"We're going to the same school," he repeated.

"We're going to the same school!" she hugged him with such force that he fell over. He looked up to her from where she had accidently pinned him to the ground, her long brown hair falling onto his face. She leaned down to meet his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and she slid one of her hands under his head.

"As touching as this is, I have to tell you you're gathering a lot of looks, and even scarred an old lady," at the familiar voice, Haruhi rolled off Hikaru and sat up, blushing.

"Dad!"

"Ranka!" Hikaru groaned from where he was still lying on the ground.

"What? I came to tell you that I had the day off and when you weren't at home, well… I knew you'd be here, and… Oh, are those cream puffs?"

"Yes they are, Ranka, help yourself," Hikaru waved his hand over the food as he sat up and Ranka dug in.

* * *

**A/N I gotta say, I'm so fudgin' excited for this project!**

**Anyways, review kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood**


	3. Fevers and Crooked Noses

Haruhi looked in her bathroom mirror at her handiwork.

"They're going to kill me," she thought aloud.

Last night she was chewing some gum before she went to bed, and forgot to spit it out. She slept with her mouth open and the gum fell out, getting stuck in her hair. She awoke the next morning with dried gum stuck all in her hair. She had to leave for school in a little bit, so she just decided to cut it out. When she did, it didn't look even, so she cut more off. In the end, she cut so much off that it was shorter than Hikaru's hair.

She sighed as she pulled her dark gray sweater over her head and poked her arms through the sleeves. She put on a dark green beanie to hide her hair from Hikaru and her dad. After she did that, she put her glasses on because she couldn't find her contacts.

'Note to self: Don't ever let Hikaru clean my bathroom again.' She thought as she cleaned her glass lenses with the sweater fabric.

Today was the first day of school at Ouran, she didn't have a uniform, so she would have to save up until she could afford one. It was the same with Hikaru.

Speaking of Hikaru, he was still in bed, and they needed to leave soon.

"Hikaru, wake up, we need to go to school," She cracked open his door and poked her head in. "Hikaru," she flipped on the light; this was greeted by a moan from under the lump of covers lying on the bed. She dragged the covers off the bed. She looked at his face; it was a bright red and was drenched in sweat. She ran over to him and jumped on the bed beside him. She put the back of her hand on his forehead.

"You have a fever!" She exclaimed, she picked up the blanket on the floor and draped it over him.

"Haruhi, what time is it?" Hikaru moaned as she tucked the blanket around him.

"It's almost 7:00" she told him.

"We gotta go to school," he tried to get up, but Haruhi pushed him back down.

"We're going to have to skip today," she told him, "You have a fever, so I'm going to stay here with you," She kissed his forehead and smiled at him.

"Yeah right," Ranka said from the doorway, they both looked at him; he was wearing sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt. He was holding what appeared to be cold medicine. "Haruhi, you're going to school while I take care of Hikaru," He announced.

"But dad, you have work," Haruhi protested, Ranka shook his head.

"I forgot to tell you guys, but I got promoted to manager, so I only have to work nights," he told them.

"Congrats, Ranka," Hikaru mumbled and then shut his eyes once more.

"Yeah, congratulations dad," Haruhi smiled, "But I still want to stay with Hikaru," she looked back at him; he shook his head and opened his eyes to look at her.

"Don't get in trouble because of me," he told her, "You can go," he smiled at her, "Ranka's got me," Haruhi looked at her dad then back at Hikaru, she sighed, knowing they would probably kick her out if she didn't agree to go on her own. She kissed Hikaru on his forehead once more and gave him a small smile.

"I'll take notes for you, kay?" he nodded. She went to give Ranka a hug then left.

* * *

At school Haruhi had rushed to class, the deal with Hikaru earlier made her almost late; it was a miracle that she got to class on time. She paid close attention to the professor, taking notes to give Hikaru later. She was really worried about him; she hoped that he would be better by the next day at the latest.

She looked around her classroom at her classmates for this school year. Her eyes fell on a tall orange haired boy in the seat right next to her on her right hand side. He looked exactly like Hikaru.

'I think I may have caught whatever Hikaru has,' she thought, she brought her hand up to her face. It didn't feel warm, 'maybe I'm going crazy?' She glanced at him once more, 'No, which has to be Hikaru,' she determined, 'maybe being sick was some kind of joke he and dad came up with? I wouldn't put it past them,' she looked him over more closely. He was the literal spitting image of Hikaru. But it couldn't be him; this guy was wearing the uniform that Hikaru didn't have. 'I'm getting a headache,' Haruhi mentally groaned and went back to her notes.

The boy seemed to be doing what Haruhi was doing -taking notes. He looked her way a few times, looking her over, analyzing her. He sighed mentally.

'Why don't they ever give any cute girl commoners scholarships? Or even girls' period? Why do they only get guys?' he thought as he looked the 'male' over, 'Ugly gray sweater, jeans and tennis shoes? Yuck, remind me not to touch it.'

Once class was over, Haruhi followed the class out the door. She was looking for the orange haired boy that she was 99.999 percent sure was Hikaru. She finally spotted him an the hall crowded with students, he was looking down at something in his hand. Once she got to him, she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at her.

"Hikaru, what are you doing here?" she asked him, "You should be in bed at home.

'Did he just call me Hikaru?' The boy stared at her, 'Why would she call me my dead brother's name? Somebody must have put him up to this," he decided. The boy decided not to justify this commoner's question with an answer, so he turned around and ignoring the small 'boy', started to walk down the hall. Before he could get too far, Haruhi ran forward and grabbed his left hand.

'Hey, Hikaru I'm seri—" she was cut off by the boy swinging around, his right hand balled into a fist, aiming for Haruhi's face. She didn't have time to dodge, so his fist connected with her nose, sending her back and down to the floor. Blood dripped from her nose as she looked up at him with hurt eyes.

"My name is not Hikaru, and don't touch me, you filthy commoner!" he yelled at her. Haruhi scrambled up and ran towards the- did he see right? Yep- woman's bathroom. He raised his eyebrow.

'I must've hit him harder than I thought; he went into the wrong bathroom,'

In the bathroom, Haruhi splashed her face with cold water to wash the blood off and to calm down.

'That's definitely not Hikaru,' she thought as she gently patted her face dry. She looked in the mirror at her slightly crooked nose, 'Well, whoever you are, may God have mercy on your soul when Hikaru and dad sees this,' She tried to straighten it herself, but it hurt too much so she stopped.

* * *

**A/N Sorry, i gotta make Kouru a jerk for le time being. She'll be meeting the host club soon, so get ready to probably facepalm. Maybe not, but probably.**

**ANYWAYS, Review kay? 'Till next time loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	4. Permission and Worries

**~Back to Ranka and Hikaru~**

Hikaru's fever had broken earlier in th day and now he and Ranka sat around the small table in their living room sipping at their drinks while Hikaru got the nerve up to ask Ranka something important.

"Ranka, i have something to ask of you," Hikaru started in an unsure tone. Ranka looked at him. Hikaru's hands were shaky around his glass, and he was avoiding eye contact.

"are you in debt?" Ranka asked suspiciously, ready to give a long winded lecture about gambling and such.

"No," Hikaru shook his head and looked down in his glass. Ranka thought for a minute, trying to figure out what he could be referring to, then a switch clicked.

"did you cheat on Haruhi?" His voice was cold, and he was ready to kill Hikaru if he said yes. But instead, the boy lifted his head and made direct eye contact with Ranka, determination and nervousness in his eyes.

"You know I wouldn't do that to her," Hikaru said firmly. Ranka nodded.

"Then what is it?" Ranka took a drink of his tea, still looking at the poor fidgeting boy. Ranka knew exactly what he was going to ask, and he had been dreading this for the last few months.

"Well, I've been thinking about this a lot and..." He swallowed and looked Ranka directly in the eye,"I want your permission to marry once we graduate, If she says yes, that is," he stumbled over that last bit. Ranka nodded and took another drink of his tea, taking his own sweet time to answer.

"Hikaru, I think you already know my answer," he said simply.

"Yeah, but i was hoping there was a slight chance of you saying yes?"

"Actually," Ranka chuckled, "It's not that slight, why do you think we never legally adopted you?" he raised his eyebrow as if to say 'well?' Hikaru's eye widened, A smile started to stretch across his face.

"Is that a yes?" Hikaru looked at him with hope in his eyes, and Ranka just sighed.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, however, you know what I'll do to you if you hurt her or try anything on her before your married, don't you?" Ranka had a deadly glint in his eyes.

"Yes sir, all too well," He shivered at the memory. They were of course, referring to when he and Haruhi were about thirteen. One day, Ranka, out of the blue, sat Hikaru down to 'talk' about what would happen if he tried anything on his precious little girl. He scarred Hikaru so much that he didn't even _look_ at Haruhi for a month after that. It took a lot for them to get Ranka to agree to them dating.

"Of course, i have a few conditions, one, if she agrees, you both have to wait until your at least twenty one," Hikaru mentally groaned, that was over five years away! But he was sure he could wait, he really did love Haruhi. "Two, I expect you to be at least a _little _financially secure, got it?"

"Yes sir!" A smile almost bigger than his face shown. "This is great! Now i have to pick out a ring-"

"Nope," Ranka shook his head, "use her mother's ring," Smiling wildly, Hikaru nodded.

* * *

**~Back at Ouran~**

After Haruhi got done in the bathroom, she decided she didn't want to go home just yet. She knew that the boy wasn't Hikaru, but it sure looked a hell of a lot like him. Since she wasn't going to go home yet, she decided to go study for a bit. But to her dismay, all _four _of the libraries were full of loud, chatty students.

"I'm beginning to think that these rich people only come to school to socialize.," her nose throbbed, "That and to hit people in the face," she stopped for a moment, her index finger rubbing gentle circles on the sides of her nose. "I hope my nose isn't too noticeable, I wouldn't want those two to go a rampage and kill someone," She remembered Hikaru's reaction when a man cat called her on her way home from work. I swear, he almost beat the man to death. She may love him, but he could sure be a handful, especially when it came to her and getting hurt. It was even worse with Ranka.

Realizing she wouldn't get any studying done, she decided to just go home. When she opened the door to their apartment, she was immediately glommped by one of the men she shared the apartment.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru sobbed, "I'm so sorry I made you go to school without me, especially on the first day!" Haruhi just chuckled, glad to be home.

After Hikaru finally released her, Haruhi made dinner for the two of them, remembering that Ranka had to start working nights. After the two finished dinner, they both got ready for bed, said their goodnights they went to bed. After a goodnight kiss, of course. Haruhi plopped down on her bed, sighing. She realized she still had her beanie on from earlier that day, she smiled and took it off, putting it on her nightstand, along with her glasses. She rolled over, snuggling into her covers before drifting into unconsciousness

* * *

.**A/N Hallo, guys! First order of business, I HAVE A POLL GOING ON MY PROFILE! The poll is about weather I should write a OHSHC story about _A. _Haruhi being the heir a mafia and having to go to Ouran on a 'mission' of sorts, OR _B._ Basically a Prince and the Popper story, but with the twins and Haruhi involved.**

**I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys would go vote!**

**ANYWAYS! Review, kay? 'Till next time, Loves-  
**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood**


	5. Chapter 5: Puzzles and Play Fights

***Hikaru's P.O.V***

I stared at Haruhi while I slowly ate my dinner, something was off, but I just couldn't place it. Noticing something, I leaned across the table.

"H-Hikaru?" She stuttered and stared at me as I raised my hand towards her face.

"Hold still, Haru," I commanded as I gently flicked an eye lash away from below her eye. She flinched a little at this. I shrugged it off and sat back down.

"What was it?" she asked, watching my movements carefully.

"Eyelash," I told her simply. She made and an 'o' with her mouth and went back to eating.

I think I found it.

***The next morning***

I blinked my eyes open in annoyance. I looked over to my blaring alarm on the bedside table, instead of shutting it off; I rolled over and slammed my pillow over my head, trying to muffle any and all sound. After a minute, my alarm was shut off; I looked up from under my pillow to an irritated looking Haruhi.

"Good morning, Haru," I yawned. All I got in return was a death glare.

"Get up and get dressed, we have to go to school," she said before turning on her heel and walking out the door, I couldn't help but look after her. I chuckled. There was no way I was getting up, I was simply too tired. Yawning, I rolled back over and snuggled into my pillow once more. I quickly drifted back to sleep.

When an indiscernible amount of time went by, I felt my pillow being gently lifted away from me. I frowned from the loss of warmth. I slowly pried my eyes open only to be greeted with ice cold water being squirted onto my face.

"What the hell, Haru?" I yelled, covering my now cold face with my hands. I looked up to see Haruhi blowing imaginary smoke out of a water pistol.

"I told you to get up," She shrugged. "Not my fault if you didn't listen."

"Where's Ranka?" I asked her, she cocked her head at my question.

"Um… He went to Misuzu's for a while," she answered. "Why did you—" She was cut off by me yanking her hard down onto my bed, hugging her close. She struggled but I held her securely. I nuzzled into her hair. I pulled back.

"When did you cut your hair?" I asked her, just noticing her hair, it was shorter than mine for Pete's sake!

"Yesterday, before school," she said simply. "Now would you let me go?" she struggled once more.

"Nope!" I exclaimed happily and hugged her tightly.

"I've got dad on speed dial!" she exclaimed as she held up her phone. I instantly let her go and jumped out of bed.

"Well, I have to go get ready now," I paused before entering my bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a vest to go over it. I walked out of my room, I had a towel around my neck, my hair still dripping wet.

"Haru," I to called her from the living room, "Do you know where my shoes are?" I asked as I bent down to look under the couch where I had kicked them off last.

"You kicked them off in a random place so I put them under your bed," She called back from the kitchen, not bothering to talk to him in person.

"Thanks Haru!" I found my shoes positioned neatly under my bed. I brought them into the kitchen. I sat down at the table, smelling the air. "What is that? It smells awesome."

"Bacon, eggs and toast," Haruhi told me, loading my plate full. I shook out my hair out on the table, which earned me a smack on the back of my head, "Not on the table, baka," She threw me a towel, "Dry it up," I rubbed the back of my head before twisting the towel up and popping Haruhi on the behind as she went back to the stove. She squeaked in surprise and turned back to me. "Hey!" she exclaimed.

"You hit me," I said, twisting the towel up again, "And squirted water in my face," Haruhi backed up as I got up from my seat and inched closer to her. When she hit the counter behind her, she started feeling behind herself for something, not taking her eyes off of me. I got ready to pop her again; an evil grin on my face as she found what she was looking for. Her own evil grin appeared on her face as she brought her hand back in front of her with lightning speed. I barely had the time to bring the towel up to guard my face as a cold stream of water flowed from the water gun Haruhi held once more. She brought her aim down to my t-shirt and soaked me through. "Okay, okay! I surrender!" she stopped squirting me and smirked.

"Of course you do," she smiled as she grabbed her plate and exited the kitchen, probably to go finish getting ready in her room. I chuckled to myself. I grabbed my plate and leaned against the counter, savoring the wonderful taste of Haruhi's cooking. After a few minutes, we left for school; we were almost there when a thought occurred to me.

"Oi, what does that mean?" I exclaimed and stopped walking.

"What?" Haruhi stopped walking and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"'Of course you do'" I quoted her.

"How did you even get into this school?" She chuckled, taking off towards the school.

"Oi!" I yelled and went after her.

* * *

**A/N Hello, people! i'm hungry.. it's lunch time where i live...**

**Anyway, This is my favorite chapter so far. Don't worry, they will meet the "glorious" Host Club soon.**

**The poll is still going on my profile. Go check it out, I command you!**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	6. Debts and Disappearances

** A/N I am writing this at 12:45 in the morning, so I apologize for any mistakes... *Yawn***

* * *

** *Hikaru's P.O.V.***

I was starting to get frustrated. That was the sixteenth time Haruhi had reached up to rub her nose, it looked bruised and slightly crooked. She would tell me if something had happened to her, right? I decided to wait, she'll tell me eventually.

The last bell had rang. Haruhi and I began to go to the library number three, when a small blond boy and a tall dark headed man basically kidnapped me and shoved me into a school uniform, calling me Kaoru. The left as soon as they came, but not before telling me to hurry up and get to the 'club' I beyond confused at that point.

I started back to Haruhi, well, where I had saw her last, anyway. I walked the circuit back to the library. Thankfully, there Haruhi was, she was sitting in a chair, rubbing her nose, letting out quiet, painful whimpers.

"Hey," I caught her attention. her head snapped towards me, she got off her chair and stared at me like I was going to hit her. "Are you okay?" I took a step towards her, she in turn took three back. "What's wrong?"

"S-stay away from me," she stuttered, "I'll sue,"

"What are you talking about?" I came nearer to her. I raised my hand to arms and she visibly flinched.

"G-get away from me!" She kicked me in the shin, I collapsed to the ground and she took off running down the hall, I got up and chased after her.

'What is wrong with her' the question was screaming in my head as I chased after her. 'And How in the world is she faster than me?' I asked myself as I felt a stabbing pain in my leg, 'Oh yeah,'

Haruhi turned a corner, I followed but there was no sign of her when I got there.

"Where did she go?" I asked allowed to the empty hallway before opening the first door to check if she ducked in there, she had to be here somewhere.

***Haruhi's P.O.V.***

I turned around and Hikaru had vanished.

"Hikaru?" I called down the empty hall way. "Where did he go?" I asked no one in particular. Shrugging, I sat down in a chair and pulled a book out of my school book and started to read. I had reached a really embarrassing part in the story and buried my face in the book, hitting my nose. I whimpered in pain and dropped my book, I reached down and put it back into my school bag. I put my elbows on my knees, gently rubbing my nose. To say it hurt like hell would be an understatement. A few more painful whimpers flew out of my mouth as I gently massaged my nose.

"Hey," I heard a familiar male voice say, I snapped my head up to look at him. I thought it might be Hikaru, but he had a uniform on, so he must have been the boy that had hit me yesterday. I quickly stood up, my hands dropped to my sides. I stared at him with fear in my eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked me. He took a few steps towards me, I in turn took three huge ones back. "What's wrong?"

"Why would you be asking me that?" I whispered, it didn't seem like he had heard me, because he was still advancing towards me.

"S-stay away from me," I blurted out in the strongest voice I could muster, "I'll sue,"

"What are you talking about?" he raised his hand, I flinched.

"G-get away from me!" I screamed while I kicked his shin. He collapsed to the ground, grunting in pain. I took off running down the hall. I heard him get up and chase after me.

'I'm going to die today,' I panicked when I glanced back and saw him chasing after me. I turned a corner and ran into a door. I slammed it shut and put my back to the door, sliding down so I was on the floor, gasping for breath.

"Welcome," I heard a chorus of male voices ahead of me, I looked up at four young men, there were two tall black haired and two blonds, one was tall and the other looked like he could be in elementary school.

"The scholarship student!" the tall blond exclaimed.

***Hikaru's P.O.V***

"Where in the hell is she?" he asked aloud as he opened yet another door, the room being empty, he closed the door and opened the next one. His eyes widened as he saw Haruhi standing over a vase, a group of four men surrounding her.

"In short, you owe eight million yen," A tall black haired man told Haruhi. "What do you want to do, Tamaki?" he asked the tall blond man to his right.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do," he said simply, "If you cannot pay with money, you will have to pay with your body. From now until graduation, you will be the host clubs dog!"

What the hell is going on?

* * *

**A/N Like I said, 1:00 in the morning and no coffee. Sorry about the perspective changes... I am tired and lazy.**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-  
**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood**


	7. Protectiveness and Who the Heck Are You?

**A/N I'm going to bed now, goodnight/morning/afternoon, wherever the heck you are! Have a nice remainder of the day! -kisses-**

**Ally-chan :-***

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" I asked aloud so that the attention of Haruhi and the small crowd of boy was brought to me.

"Stay away from me!" Haruhi yelled as soon as she saw me.

"Do you know this person, Kouru?" The small child stepped near me.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" I yelled in frustration.

"Because it's your name?" the blond asked me as if I were stupid.

"Of course that's not my name!" I looked over to Haruhi, "And what's wrong with you, why did you run away from me?"

"H-Hikaru?" She asked as she inched closer to me.

"Of course! Who else would I be?" She didn't answer but jumped behind me.

"Help Hika! I'm being forced into slavery!" She latched onto my back with a death grip.

"What?" Confusion flashed across my face.

"Kyo-chan, I don't understand..." The small boy said looking up to the shorter of the two with black hair.

"I'm afraid I don't either." He answered before turning back to Haruhi and I, "Kouru, have you hit your head recently?" I was about to yell again when the door slammed open.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Tono! I was busy listening to a love confession!" A voice said behind me at the door. Haruhi let go of me and we both turned around to face the voice that sounded impossibly familiar. When Haruhi saw the boy, she shrieked and latched onto me once more.

"What the hell?" The boy and I said at the same time. How did this guy look just like me? The guy stepped closer to me wordlessly. He circled around me, I watched him curiously as he stopped at the front of me.

"Hikaru?" he looked into my eyes. I narrowed mine at him. I was going to say something when Haruhi's grip on me tightened.

"Hey, you okay, Haru?" I bent down and whispered in her ear.

"No," she whimpered into my shirt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I pulled her back to look at her face. Fear was written all over her features.

"What's the commoner doing here, Tono?" I heard my double ask the blond.

"Commoner?" I shook with fury at the lowly title. I didn't care if I was this guys long lost twin or something, nobody insults me or Haruhi and gets away with it.

"Don't Hika," she looked up at me, warning me with her tone. "He hits rather hard," she breathed, but I heard it loud and clear.

"He did that to your nose?" I was looking at the boy before us. The rest of the group was looking at us too, trying to figure out what I was so upset about, probably. Haruhi responded with a tiny nod. "Haruhi, go out in the hallway for a minute," I told her.

"No Hika, let it go, I'm fine," Haruhi looked up to me with pleading eyes.

"If this guy hit you than I'm definitely not going to let it go!"

"So wait, Kou-chan hit Haru-chan?" The little blond boy suddenly got really scary. "Why?"

"He called me Hikaru." Kouru told him.

"So you think that's an excuse to hit somebody?! A misunderstanding?!" I screamed at him as I lunged at him and pinned him to the floor. Then a thought came to me. "He?" I asked. "You think that's a guy?" I gestured over to Haruhi.

"Aren't you?" The boy under me asked Haruhi. I was about to knock some sense into him when Haruhi spoke up.

"Yes," She told him, I looked over to her with a question in my eyes. "I'm a boy, I mistook you to be my boyfriend and you hit me. Simple as that. Now Hikaru, can we go?" I lifted an eyebrow at her, but she just tapped her foot against the tile of the floor in annoyance.

"Haruhi?" I looked at her in confusion. Why did she just lie to these guys about being a girl?

"Hikaru, can we go now?" It was more of an order than a question.

"I think we're forgetting the small matter in the shape of an eight million yen debt." The black haired man spoke up.

"Debt?" the boy under me and I said at the same time, I turned to glare at him.

"Yes, right before you came barging in your _boyfriend _broke a vase worth eight million yen and is now indebted to us." He explained.

"So... What does Haruhi have to do to pay you guys back?" I asked.

"He's basically the club's errand boy." the man answered.

"How long does Haruhi have to work?"

"Until graduation,"

"Okay... So... If I help, then the amount of time will be split in half." I stated.

"No way are you helping me repay this, Hikaru." Haru told me firmly.

"Yes, I suppose it will, if we split the debt in half between the both of you," the man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I'll help!" I got off my double, stood up and brushed myself off, completely ignoring what Haruhi had said a moment before.

"Consider it done," the boy stated as we shook hands.

"Great," I smiled over at Haruhi, who was glaring daggers at me. "Now," I turned back to my double, "Who are you?"

* * *

**A/N This chapter is very iffy...**

**NEXT CHAPTER I WILL BE GOING TO FRANCE! ...I wish...**

**This chapter wasn't going to end up like this at all at first... At first I was going to do this whole 'mirror' scene with the twins, but then I came up with this piece of crap and typed it into the computer first. And I felt bad that this chapter is late, so I just decided to post this... Sorry?**

**ANYWAYS! Review,'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	8. Explanations and Travels

"So let me get this straight," Haruhi stared at the group of boys sitting across from she and Hikaru on a couch. Haruhi looked over at Hikaru sitting beside her on her left. before continuing, "Hikaru was kidnapped from the Hitachiin residents by a maid when he was four, and held captive until mom and I found him in November? And you're his twin brother?" she looked at the boy now known as Kouru.

The boy solemnly nodded. Haruhi cocked an eyebrow at Kyoya, who scribbled something in his little black leather notebook. "The maid was trying to get some cash, stocks and some bonds from our family's safe. Hika and I had the combination in a piggy bank, to keep it safe. She had broken the bank and stole the code. Hikaru and I woke up with all the noise. We found the maid in the vault, she was stuffing various thing into a duffle bag before she noticed us. She zipped the bag up and was about to leave before she saw Hika and I standing by the vaults interance. We threatened to call secirity via a button Hika wore around his neck. But she was very fast and grabbed Hika before he could push the button. The maid then threw her bag out the window and climbed down the rope ladder she had set up with a kicking and screaming Hikaru. She was gone before I could alert security. We never found him... Until now that is." Kouru finished explaining.

Haruhi glanced to a deathly silent Hikaru by her side. She reached out and grabbed his hand right with both of hers and put them in her lap. Hikaru smiled gently at her signaling he was okay. Kyoya slightly raised his eyebrows at Haruhi's gesture.

_ 'What a feminine thing to do,' _He thought as he wrote it down in his notebook.

"We need to see mother," Kouru said quietly, the others nodded their heads in agreement while Hikaru's head shot up.

"Mother?" He asked. He started to wonder who his mother was and how she acted, how she would react to him. Would she accept her long-lost son, or would she reject him?

"Yes, she's in France right now," Kouru told him.

"F-France?" Haruhi stuttered. France most likely meant planes."We don't have passports."

"Kyoya can get them within the hour," Tamaki said.

"Okay, but what will dad say?" She asked.

"Haru," Hikaru gave her hands a reassuring squeeze, "It'll be fine," he smiled at her. Her breath caught in her throat before she nodded.

There were few things Haruhi was terrified of, number one was thunder storms, but a close second was planes.

Turbulence frightened the living hell out of her.

"Hika, what about the cost of the plane tickets?" Haruhi voiced her last concern.

"We will be taking my family's private jet, so you don't even need the passports." Kyoya stated.

"Oh." Haruhi said, disappointment evident in her voice. She really did want to go with them, but her fear may just land her staying home alone without Hikaru for the week.

"When so we leave?" Hikaru asked.

"We could leave now," Kyoya said. Hikaru looked to Haruhi to see how she was doing with the idea of flying. She looked like she was going to faint. He put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm, telling her he was there. She calmed down a bit, then smiled at everyone.

"Okay, let's go meet your mom," She said nervously.

* * *

"I changed my mind!" Haruhi exclaimed as she looked at the huge, terrifying private jet in front of her.

"It'll be okay, Haru, I swear," Hikaru grabbed his girlfriends hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hika-chan and Haru-chan are you together, ne, Takashi?" Honey asked his faithful cousin beside him.

"Nn" the man beside him grunted simply.

"Hika..." Haruhi stood unmoving by the stair to the private jet.

"I'm right here, Haru, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I still don't want to get on," Haruhi whined.

"You know, you act a lot like a girl for a guy," Tamaki said thoughtfully.

"Hey!" Hikaru was going to yell at him, but Kyoya cut him off.

"It's time to go," he said as he walked past everyone and up the stairs.

"Come on, before I change my mind and go home," Haruhi grumbled as she made her way slowly up the stairs.

Haruhi gasped as she walked into the plane, it looked more like a small living space than a plane. It had separate cabins and rooms, and there was a large room near the front of the plane. She followed the others to the large room and sat down on plush chairs. She and Hikaru were shell shocked as they looked around the large private plane.

The first few hours of the plane trip went extremely well for Haruhi.

That is... Until they hit a storm.

* * *

**A/N Hallo, Loves, I'm alive!**

**I'm so sorry it took this long to update... Got writer's block, ya'know?**

**I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who's reviewed, it gave me the strength to sit my butt down and write this.**

**Mavis, I love you all, so much!**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	9. Notice

Hallo Loves!

I don't know if any of you are actually going to care about this but…

I gotta go on hiatus for a while.

My personal life has gone screwy.

I'm sorry, but… It's gotta be done.

It shouldn't be _too long_ of a hiatus, but I really need to sort some stuff out. Like **_really_**.

I think I should be back some time around late March - early April.

Thank you all for your support through all of my fails and stupid story ideas. And you have truly spoiled me with your wonderful reviews.

ANYWAYS! 'Till next time, Loves—

Ally-chan Ravenwood :-*


End file.
